


River Spirit's Lesson

by Geu23



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe, Character is a Ghost, Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Healing Powers, Implied Sexual Abuse, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt. It always did and no one would help her. They dismissed the bruises and cuts, blaming it on her clumsiness. But then she meets a man named Edward and he helped her through the pain and guided her to the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Spirit's Lesson

It hurt. Everything hurt. From the blues and blacks that decorated her skin to the ache within her heart. Scabs and cuts were scattered on her small body; on her arms, legs and back.

She ran. She didn't care anymore. Everything hurt; physically and emotionally. Everything just hurt! She didn't care that her sprained ankle hurt or that it was swollen, she just didn't care. She didn't look back or respond to his calls; she just needed to get away from him, the man who hurt her over and over again.

She kept running, running away from her source of pain and hurt. She didn't know where her legs were carrying her and she didn't care. She felt her lungs ache for air and her legs trembled as they ran, further and further away from that man.

Soon she couldn't hear the man call her name or see his form behind her. She knew she was going to get it later but she needed to get away from him just for a little while. She was far away from her house that she shared with that man before she stumbled and fell onto the river bank.

Her feet hurt as did the rest of her body. She shifted herself and hugged her knees close to her chest and pressed her face against them. The dam broke and tears fell down from her ruby brown eyes only to drip off her small chin. Her shoulders shook and even though it caused more pain, she couldn't stop the tremors raking her body.

That man, her father, had been hitting her and throwing objects at her ever since her mother, Elizabeth Hawkeye, died when she was seven and now she was only ten. She hated it but she had nowhere else to go. He drank and got drunk nearly every night and she did everything she could to make sure he left her alone but he just kept coming so that he could hit her and abuse her.

It hurt. It always hurt. And there was no one who would help her or to help her sooth the pain or even listen to her. They all dismissed the bruises and blamed it on her clumsiness and callousness. Nobody cared and nobody was there to be the shoulder to lean on. She was all alone.

She sniffled and sobbed, her shoulders shaking and her eyes shedding rivers of salty tears. She didn't hear the stranger approach her. She felt a gentle hand on her lemon blonde hair and she stiffened.

'What's wrong?'

She looked up and saw a young man. He was sitting right beside her; he was wearing black slacks and a plain white t-shirt. He had long golden blonde hair tied in a loose hightail with two golden eyes looking at her.

'Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?' He asked softly, his hand brushing through her short hair.

He asked whether she was hurt. Did he care? But why? She was a complete stranger to him and she had never seen him before so why did he ask?

She nodded stiffly and stared at him. He looked at her, a concerned expression on his face.

'Where does it hurt? Maybe I can help?'

He wanted to help? She moved stiffly and flinched when her body ached and protested against the movement. He was still staring at her and her wounds. What can he do? Could he make the pain go away?

The man frowned slightly, he removed his gentle hand from her hair and brushed his hand lightly against her bruised arm and she flinched and a small whimper came out of her. He looked at her, an apology on his face.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to hurt. Does it hurt anywhere else?'

Why do you want to know? Are you going to help? Or are you going to brush it off as it being my fault.

'It hurts everywhere. My back, legs, arms... It all hurts,' she said quietly, her voice cracking at the end and new tears blurred her vision.

'Shh... It'll be alright. I can make the pain go away if you like?' he asked gently.

She looked at him, bewildered. He could make the pain go away? Could he really? Yes! Make the pain go away please!

'Yes please, but how are you going to do it?' she asked, puzzled. He didn't have anything that resembled a bag or something to carry items and stuff.

He winked at her and placed a finger to his lips. 'It's a secret only you and I will know, alright?'

She nodded, dumbfounded. How was he going to make all the hurt go away? Could he really do that?

He stood up and gave a hand to her. She looked at it and then looked at its owner. 'Come on. You need to get closer to the river's water,' he explained, a small smile gracing his lips. She hesitantly placed her smaller hand into his and he carefully pulled her up.

They walked closer to the river's edge and then he told her to sit down, her legs in front of her. She did and he sat beside her but closer to the river's edge. What was he going to do? He wasn't going to hurt her right? He said he was going to help make the pain go away so why would he -?

'Don't worry. It won't hurt,' he said as he bent forward and when he came back up his hands were cupped with water dripping down his arm.

He was going to splash water on her bruises? How was that going to help?

He placed his cupped hands onto her bruised legs and spread the water onto them. She felt it sooth and it made her legs feel better. Was that it? How was that a secret?

He looked at her, as she back at him, a grin on his face before he winked again and placed his hands onto her bruises. Then, amazingly, his hands glowed a soft green and it spread from his fingertips onto her bruised skin.

It felt... tingly against her skin. It was warm yet it was cold; it was refreshing and it felt as though the pain was slowly ebbing away. Then his hands stopped glowing and he removed them, showing normal colored skin instead of blue black bruises.

She looked at her legs, bewildered and shocked. She slowly raised a hand and placed it on her knee only to be astonished to feel smooth, unharmed skin. She looked at him and he was staring at her, a smile on his face.

'Is that better?' he asked.

She nodded. 'H-how...? How did you do this?'

Again he placed a finger on his lips and smiled. 'It'll be our secret alright?'

She nodded.

He placed his hands back into the water and splashed water on her sprained and swollen ankle. His hands glowed soft green and it seeped into her skin. It tingled again and the pain went away. She looked at him and he went back to the water's edge to get more water.

'First of all, do you believe in magic?' he asked as he came closer and splashed water on her arms and hands.

She considered it as she watched him work. Magic? Did such a thing really exist? She used to believe in it when her mother was still alive but when she died... that belief left with her.

'I use to...' She answered quietly.

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face before it melted away to reveal a gentle smile.

'Why is that?' He probed gently.

'I stopped believing in magic when my mother died three years ago,' she replied sadly.

'I see... I'm sorry for your loss. I'm Edward but you can call me Ed,' he stated as he worked on her back.

She turned her head to look at him and he was staring intently at her back as he treated her with his magic. 'I'm Riza Hawkeye but everyone calls me Riza.'

'Pleasure meeting you Riza,' he said with a smile.

'Nice to meet you too,' she replied with a small smile.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the cicadas singing in the quiet night and the river's waves crashing against the river edge.

She heard him sigh and he moved back to sit beside her, a smile on his lips. 'All done. How do you feel now?'

Riza blinked before she tested her shoulders, bended her knees, stretched and moved her body. Nothing hurt or ached; ever thing felt better. She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the river.

'Where do you live?'

He turned his head to look at her and he stared for a moment before he gave a shrug. 'I live around,' he stated, not at all revealing where he lived.

'Do you live near the river then?'

He stayed quiet before he gave a curt nod. 'So, where'd you get those wounds?'

Riza looked away from him, staring at the dew covered grass. Why did he have to ask that question? Would he believe her? Or would he dismiss it?

'You know,' he said after a long moment of silence, 'you don't have to tell me right now... You can tell me later.'

She looked at him, stunned. He stared at the dark sky overhead, his face serene and at peace.

'How do you know there's going to be a next time?' she asked him.

He chuckled quietly before he placed his gentle gaze on her, a smile on his face. 'Let's just say I have a feeling we will.'

\---

She walked beside the river, enjoying the sights and sounds. She could hear the birds singing, the bees buzzing and the river's lovely melody. Then she heard it. It was his harmonica.

His music swirled and danced in the breeze, soft and quiet but musical all the same. Riza smiled and walked a little faster, her feet knowing where to carry her, towards the old wooden log up ahead where he would most likely be sitting at this time of day.

It had been four years since the night she met him by the river and she had come to visit him every day after school or when she was really hurt. And today was one of those days that were a mixture of both the options. She had just been dismissed from school at least twenty minutes ago and now she going to meet him so that he could help her with her art homework and her arm was stinging slightly.

She came to the log and saw him playing his harmonica, his eyes closed and he was wearing his white shirt and black slacks like every other time she met with him. The music slowly softened and it melted away to reveal the normal natural music produced from their surroundings.

'Hey there, Sport. How was your day then?' Ed asked as he scooted over to the side to give space for her to sit.

Riza smiled and sat down beside him and placed her bag beside the log. 'I'm fine, you bachelor. Have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?'

'Nope! Not one pretty lady walks by here anyway. Although I do get a brat who happens to come visit me every other day but she's too young for me,' he replied with a grin as she glared at him.

'Maybe she just wants your company and nothing more,' she stated and he gave a feral grin.

'Then I don't mind giving her my undivided attention and staying a bachelor, Sport.'

Riza laughed and whacked his arm lightly and Ed returned the laugh even though he rubbed his slightly stinging arm.

'So Sport, got anything you need help with?'

Riza rolled her eyes and took out her sketch book and pencils. He looked from the sketch book to her and back again. He groaned and placed an arm across his eyes.

'Don't tell me its art again.'

'Sorry but it is art bachelor.'

'Oh damn. I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Alright, what's the art topic this time, Sport?' Ed asked as he straightened up and looked at the blank piece of paper with a glare.

'It's scenery. It can be anything as long as it's a scenery,' Riza muttered.

Ed raised an eyebrow and looked at her. 'What?'

'Why not draw the river then? Since you always come here to meet with me, surely you wouldn't mind drawing it as a project, right?'

Riza blinked. Well she didn't think of that possibility but it could work. She nodded, grabbed a pencil and started to sketch. Every now and then Ed would help by pointing out a few things that she had missed or had drawn a bit out of proportion.

After a while they grew quiet and Riza concentrated on sketching while Ed watched but he wasn't only watching her draw but he was watching her as well. He noticed that when she moved her arm in such a way she'd flinch or frown briefly before continuing with her drawing.

'Did your father hit you today?'

Riza stiffened and looked at him, eyes wide and face pale. Yep, he definitely hit or struck her last night or today itself. She remained quiet and Ed sighed softly.

'Did he hit you?'

She bit her lip and nodded, looking at the grass below her feet.

'Where?'

She placed her almost finished sketch on the grass with her pencil and pulled her sleeves up. Blue and black marred her pale skin but there was a blotch of purple at her elbow joints. He placed his hands on the wounds and they glowed green. His magical healing treatment had since matured and no longer needed the surface of injury to be wet for the magic to seep in the wounded area.

When he finished his treatment, he looked at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze. He cupped his hand on her cheek and gently made her look at him.

'What and why did he do that?'

Riza's copper red eyes were bright and rimmed with tears but he didn't allow her to look away.

'He was angry at me for not preparing his morning coffee for him and he punished me. I tried telling him that we were out of coffee but he blamed it on my carelessness and grabbed me.'

'You know you should really report this. It's horrible the way he treats you like trash and he start hitting you for no reason nowadays. It could become worse. You have to report it to the police, Riza,' Ed suggested.

Riza shook her head, tears falling down her face. 'I have nowhere to go when he's gone.'

Ed sighed sadly and gave her a one armed hug. 'Let's hope things get better for you, Sport.'

Riza sniffed and leaned into the one armed embrace. 'We can only hope for the best, bachelor.'

\---

She was running, tears streaming down her face like miniature waterfalls down her terrified face, her clothes were torn, shredded and a bit of blood soaking through at some areas. That man, her biological father, was right behind her, chasing her as she ran. He was yelling and shouting at her; telling her to get her behind back home where he would teach her a lesson.

'No! Leave me alone!' she cried out as he lunged forward but he missed. She continued to run; she just had to get away from him. He was frightening her beyond normal. It was downright terrifying. She was in pain, she was hurt, upset, scared, terrified and she felt so much more that it felt like it was crushing her from the inside. She wanted it gone; she didn't want to feel this anymore!

Soon the all-too-familiar river came into view and she ran faster. She was running away from that man to seek refuge with her adult friend but he still followed, right behind her.

She looked left and right, between the trees or by the river but she didn't see him. Then she saw it. A splash of gold against navy blue up ahead, he was there.

'EDWARD!'

Edward turned to look at her, his face displaying his shock.

Not only did Riza never call him 'Edward' unless it was very serious or important, but it was also the tone she had used to call out to him.

Riza barreled into him and immediately clung onto him and started crying and sobbing. Ed asked what was wrong, his hands rubbing at her back as he tried to sooth her; as he tried to calm her down. But then that man came and yelled out at her.

Ed tensed up as did she and he looked up and saw him. Ed slowly eased Riza off of him, placed a hand on her shoulder and placed himself between father and daughter.

'What did you do to Riza?' Ed asked, quietly but his normally playful and gentle voice was filled with venom and poison, as he glared at the man.

'It's none of your business!'

'Well, I make it my business when it involves someone important to me, especially when it involves someone I care about and they're injured, you jackass!'

'H-h-he... T-that m-man touched me,' Riza shuttered quietly, as more tears fell down her face. Ed stared at her for a moment before everything blew out of proportion.

Next thing everybody knew was that that man was pinned to a tree with Ed's hand in a vice grip around his neck. He brought his face forward and glared into the man's eyes, his golden eyes ablaze with barely concealed anger and hatred.

'Look here, you bastard,' he snarled, 'don't you ever touch her again. You hear me 'cause if you do it again I swear I'll kill you!'

The man struggled against the hand gripping his throat; he slipped out of the grip and made some distance between them. His face was red and his eyes were filled with hatred.

'Damn you both!' he yelled before he fled into the darkness that cloaked the night.

Ed looked over his shoulder; saw Riza's distraught state before he softened and walked back to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Riza returned the embrace and cried again. She kept repeating over and over again that she was so sorry and that she was so ashamed about what had happened.

Ed told her that it was alright; everything was going to be okay and they both sank to their knees, still in their painful angst embrace.

Tears and sorrows were shared throughout the night.

\---

The night was dark but the skies were crystal clear and the stars shone brightly as there was no moon to out shine them that night.

Riza and Ed were both walking along side the river bank, talking and chatting as they usually did ever since her father was arrested for child abuse and other multiple charges and Riza was sent to live with a family with the surname Elric.

'So are you happy living with the Elrics, Sport?' Ed asked.

'They're alright I guess. Actually they're all really nice and polite but the eldest, Granddad Al, was the politest of them all. He really is old but he sure doesn't act his age.'

'How many children did he have?'

Riza thought about it for a moment. 'He said that he had five sons and four daughters. The oldest is forty and the youngest is around twenty. He spoke fondly of all of them.'

'Really now? Do you remember what they were named? Who are you living with now?'

'His sons are named Edward, Matthew, Daniel, Robert and Gregory while his daughters are named Trisha, Nina, Erika and Margaret. I'm living with Trisha and her husband, Lucius Hughes.'

'I see...'

Suddenly Ed smiled and gripped her hand and walked into the woods, following a stream joining the river.

'Hey! Where are we going?'

Ed looked back at her, placed a finger on his mouth and winked. Riza rolled her eyes but smiled. The followed the stream and soon the trees started to branch out and they came upon a pond with a clearing surrounding it.

'Wow... This is amazing!' Riza exclaimed as she looked around.

'Look closely and see why this place is so special to me,' Ed suggested as he looked at the rippling water. Riza turned her gaze away from the clearing and looked at the water and gasped.

Small greenish balls of light were dancing and swirling above the water surface. They flew and spiraled into the air. 'Fireflies! Wow!'

They watched and enjoyed the sight of flying glowing bugs. It was beautiful, amazing and they were all moving so gracefully.

But all good moments had to end.

'Riza! Come on! It's time to go home! Riza!'

Riza sighed and looked at the direction of the voice, her stepbrother was calling and so it was time to go home. She looked at Ed and he was looking at her, an understanding smile on his lips.

'I understand, Riza. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right, Sport?'

Riza smiled. 'You're on, bachelor!'

She waved goodbye and ran from the clearing, answering her stepbrother's call. Ed smiled a bittersweet smile when she was no longer in view as he looked at the dancing fireflies.

'It seems that my younger brother is still alive. Alphonse, you really kept your promise to me. Jeez, you know how to make your big brother cry, you jerk!'

A swift breeze blew through the night and the sounds of a harmonica's melody, sad and slow, could be heard throughout the night.

\---

It had been seven years since she had come here. The last time she was here she was only fifteen and now she was twenty-two. Oh Great Rivers (a phrase that Ed would use) she felt old when she thought like that. She was here today to tell him some big news.

She looked and searched for him, looking for that familiar figure that always met her by the river but she couldn't find him. She wanted to tell him what the ring adorned her finger meant (since he was a bachelor and all). She searched from morning till late noon but to no avail; he was not there.

She leaned against as old oak tree and sighed sadly. She had really wanted to tell him.

' _Remember you can tell the river your secrets as well as leave messages. Whatever you tell the river I will hear what you want me to hear or else I will not hear; I am deaf to your secrets but all ears to your messages. Just remember that when you can't find me, alright Sport?'_

Riza smiled and looked up at the sky. Since he wasn't here she'd tell the river then.

'Give a message to Ed for me, will you? Can you tell him that I really enjoyed our times spent together...'

' _I am not old! You're just younger! Wait till your twenty and we'll see then!'_

' _Bring it on bachelor!'_

'... It was a whole lot of fun. He was always there for me and would listen to me when no one else would...'

' _The teacher told you to dissect a frog? Did you do it?'_

' _Yeah...'_

' _And...?'_

' _I fainted when I saw the insides.'_

' _You over reacted to that then...'_

' _I did not!'_

' _I dissected frog when I was younger than you and I didn't faint.'_

' _What did you do?'_

' _...I threw up in the sink instead...'_

' _Who's over-reacting now?!'_

' _Well, I guess we both did.'_

' _I hate you, bachelor!'_

' _And I absolutely adore you, Sport!'_

'... Also tell him I'm getting married in autumn. I wished he could've come but I don't think he'd like it since he'd be the oldest bachelor around then. That's it for now...'

Riza pushed herself off of the oak tree and walked away, not looking back. But if she did look back then she would have seen the figure step out from behind the oak tree, watching her retreating back with a smile on his lips and a proud look on his face.

'Congratulations Riza. And thanks for the message. Although I did not entirely appreciate the last comment about me being the oldest bachelor around.'

XxXx

The wedding was beautiful. It was themed orange and red, matching with the season. Everything went according to plan... in the schedule at least for Riza was not expecting Granddad Al to pull her to the side to speak with her.

'What's wrong, Granddad Al?'

Granddad Al didn't say anything but smiled and patted the seat beside him and Riza did. He took her hands into his old ones and looks at her, his olive grey eyes shining.

'Do you know Edward?'

'Do you mean Uncle Ed?'

'No. Not that one but the one that lives by the river,' Granddad Al stated.

Riza's eyes widened but she remained silent. Granddad Al's smile widened. 'He has golden eyes as well as golden blonde hair, he is slightly taller than you and he always wears a white t-shirt and black slacks with black shoes. Am I correct?'

Riza gapped at him. 'H-how?'

Granddad Al chuckled deeply and grinned. 'I see you met my Brother.'

'Brother?'

Al nodded and gave a small sad smile. 'He's my older brother. His full name is Edward Elric and he was a real nice guy. Really protective of family members and friends, but he was prone to get into trouble a hell lot of times and made enemies. Sadly these enemies of his ganged up on him and murdered him.

'He was on his way home when they jumped him by the river. They grabbed his arms and slit his throat but not too deeply for him to die instantly and then they threw his body into the river. He kept bleeding but the river kept washing the blood away...'

_Al was wondering where his brother was when he noticed that the river's waters were thick and they were dyed red. Terrified and slightly panicked at the fact that his brother wasn't home yet, he grabbed a lamp and ran out the door._

' _Brother! Brother! Edward where are you?!'_

_Alphonse searched but, luckily, he didn't have to search long when he spotted his brother's bleeding body by the river bank._

' _BROTHER!'_

_He ran to his brother and placed the lamp on the river bank, just beside his brother. His brother was pale, his neck red and hand fastened tightly against the wound._

' _Al...?' he gasped out as he fought vainly for air._

' _B-brother! Y-you're b-bleeding! W-we have to-'_

' _Don't... Al. There's no... point trying... to stop... the bleeding. I'm losing too much... blood,' Ed coughed, blood dying his lips red._

_Al probed his brother's head up onto his lap. Tears cascaded down his face but he had to except the fact that life only goes one way and that his big brother Ed was not going to make it._

' _Promise me Al... That you'll continue... to live on even when I'm gone okay?'_

' _I promise Brother... And Brother I promise that when I have kids I'll name one after you and mum!'_

_Ed gave a small smile, his golden eyes hazy. 'I'm sorry Al. Every thing's going black... I love you little Bro' and thanks for putting up with me.' Then his Brother's body shuddered and the hand fell limp. He was gone. And he cried tears of grief throughout the night._

'... However, his spirit still remained. He still walks the river's edge and he'll listen to those that want to be heard, he'll protect those that deserve it and he'll guide them back on the right track; he gives them hope. I'm sure you and my Brother met.'

Riza looke uncertain by quietly asked, 'I hope you don't mind me asking...'

'Go on. You can ask me anything you like since you are like a grandchild of my own,' he replied with a smile.

Riza sighed in relief and returned the smile. 'How old was Ed when he died?'

Granddad Al smiled sadly, 'He died when he was twenty. That's why he looks the way he was. He even died in the clothes you saw him in.

'I'm sorry that I told this on your wedding day. It must've ruined your day and I really am sorry. Brother was right when he said that I have absolutely the worse timing when it comes to breaking news...'

Riza smiled gentle, 'It's alright Granddad Al. I'm happy you told me.'

Granddad looked confused. 'Eh? Why's that?'

'Now I know the reason why he never aged physically.'

And they both shared a laugh.

\---

Riza and her family of five (her husband and her four children; twin boys and twin girls) walked alongside the river where Riza had met Edward Elric the River's Spirit. They were there to celebrate the anniversary of their seventh anniversary by splashing in the river and having a family picnic.

It was a sunny day, the skies were clear and it wasn't too hot. They were all having a lot of fun; splashing water, eating home-made sandwiches with home-made lemonade when her eldest son pointed out to a figure further up ahead.

It was a young man who wore a plain white t-shirt with black slacks and black shoes. He had two bangs framing his face and a golden blonde hightail flowing behind him. Riza smiled as she recognized the figure. Edward Elric, the River Spirit and Guardian.

'Who's that mummy?'

Riza looked at her son and smiled at him before she stood up. 'It's an old friend of mine. Be right back,' she stated before she walked towards the figure. She smiled when she was close enough and Ed was leaning against the tree, looking at her with a smile before he looked back at the others then back at her, an eyebrow quirked.

'How many kids did you say you wanted back then?'

She laughed and whacked him on the arm. 'I haven't seen you in years and the first thing you do when you open your mouth is ask me a question. Really nice Edward Elric.'

Ed looked at her, both eyebrows raised and a startled expression on his face. 'You know?'

Riza nodded.

'How? I'm sure no one know that except-'

'Your younger brother Alphonse told me on my wedding day.'

'He told you on your wedding day? By Rivers! He has absolutely the worse timing for those type of things! Figures; this is Al we're talking about. He and his timing... not to mention his love of telling stories...'

'So you really became the River's Spirit.'

'More like a Spirit that happens to haunt these rivers, so yeah... Have been for sixty-four years and counting,' Ed said as he scratched the base of his neck.

They both looked and observed each other, one realizing how much the other had grown while the other remember the way the other exactly looked like those many years ago. They were brought out of their quiet observing by happy laughter and excited squeals.

Both of them turned their attention towards the sound and smiled. They were all having a good time, splashing and having fun in the river's cool water. Then they both looked at each other again.

'You've grown Riza. You've grown from a young quiet girl into a beautiful woman who now has her own family and future.'

Riza's copper-brown eyes were bright with tears and she smiled at him. 'And you Ed haven't changed; both in appearance and attitude. But if you did then you wouldn't be the Ed I know,' she walked forward and hugged him.

Ed returned the embrace, hugging her tightly and whispered into her ear, 'I am glad to have guided and to have known you, Riza.'

Riza pressed her face against his shoulder, 'Thank you, Edward. I won't forget you.'

Ed kissed her forehead and then they both eased out of the embrace and looked at each other, smiling. Ed raised a hand and cupped her cheek and caressed his thumb against her skin, wiping away the tears that fell.

'Be seeing you around, Sport,' Ed muttered with a smile and stepped back.

'See ya around, bachelor,' Riza said.

Then they both went their separate ways. Riza back to her beloved family; to raise and to love as they grew old together while Edward trekked the river's waters and shed light as well as to guide to those that needed it the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fanfics I had written a long time ago and one that I am still proud of till today. This has been crossposted from fanfiction.net


End file.
